disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anakin Skywalker
This article is about Anakin Skywalker. You may be looking for the character's alternate form. Anakin Skywalker is the main protagonist of the Star Wars Prequel trilogy and the central character in the first six star wars films. In episode one he was portrayed by Jake Lloyd as a child and in the later episodes he was portrayed by Hayden Christensen while Sebastian Shaw played as the older Anakin in Return of the Jedi. In Star Wars: The Clone Wars he was voiced by Matt Lanter throughout the series. He was a legendary Force-sensitive human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight and later served the Galactic Empire as the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Born to Shmi Skywalker, later in life he became the secret husband of Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo and the father Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. History The Phantom Menace Anakin Skywalker appears as a nine-year-old slave. He is raised on the planet Tatooine by his mother, Shmi Skywalker, who says Anakin had no father, implying miraculous birth. He is a gifted pilot and engineer, and has the ability to "see things before they happen". He even creates his own protocol droid, C-3PO. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn meets him after an emergency landing on Tatooine and becomes convinced the boy is the "Chosen One", foretold by a Jedi prophecy as the one who will bring balance to the Force. Anakin wins his freedom in a podrace, but is forced to part with his mother. Qui-Gon takes Anakin to the Jedi Council, who forbid training on the grounds that the boy's future is clouded by the fear he exhibits. During the invasion of Naboo, Anakin helps defeat the Trade Federation by destroying their command ship. After Qui-Gon is killed in a duel with Sith Lord Darth Maul, his apprentice, the young Obi-Wan Kenobi, promises to train Anakin, a proposal the Jedi Council reluctantly accepts. During the film, Anakin forms a close bond with Padmé Amidala, Naboo's queen. Palpatine, newly elected as the Republic's Supreme Chancellor, befriends the boy, telling him that "we will watch your career with great interest. Attack of the Clones Set 10 years later, depicts Anakin as Obi-Wan's student. Palpatine assigns Anakin and Obi-Wan to investigate an assassination attempt made on Padmé, who is now a senator. Anakin travels with her to Naboo, where they fall in love. Anakin has a vision of his mother in pain, and goes to Tatooine, where he learns that Shmi had been kidnapped by Tusken Raiders. He goes to the Tusken camp, where he finds his mother, who has been tortured by the tribe; she dies in his arms. Anakin flies into a violent rage and kills the entire tribe. He returns with his mother's body, and tearfully confesses his crime to Padmé, who comforts him. Soon after, Anakin and Padmé travel to Geonosis, hoping to rescue Obi-Wan from Jedi-turned-Sith Lord Count Dooku and his army of Separatists; instead, they are captured and sentenced to be executed. Anakin and Padmé profess their love for each other moments before being rescued by an army of clone troopers and Jedi. Anakin loses his right arm in a lightsaber duel with Dooku; it is replaced with a prosthetic. Anakin and Padmé then marry in a secret ceremony. Revenge of the Sith Set three years later, Anakin is a Jedi Knight and hero of the Clone Wars. He and Obi-Wan lead an attempt to rescue Palpatine, who has been kidnapped by Dooku and Separatist leader General Grievous. During the rescue, Anakin defeats Dooku in a lightsaber duel, and decapitates him in cold blood at Palpatine's urging. When he returns to Coruscant, he meets with Padmé, who tells him she is pregnant with his child. That night, he has a vision of Padmé dying in childbirth; he fears it will come true, as it is similar to visions he had of his mother before she died. Meanwhile, Palpatine names Anakin his personal representative on the Jedi Council; the Council, suspicious of Palpatine's dictatorial power in the Senate, denies Anakin the rank of Jedi Master, and asks him to spy on Palpatine, whom Anakin considers a friend and mentor. Angered by the snub and instructions to commit what he believes to be treason, Anakin begins to lose faith in the Jedi. Palpatine eventually reveals to Anakin that he is the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, the mastermind behind the war, and that the dark side holds the power to save Padmé's life. Conflicted, Anakin reports Palpatine to Jedi Master Mace Windu . Despite orders to remain behind, Anakin follows Windu to the Chancellor's office to ensure Palpatine is captured alive. He walks in on Windu ready to kill Palpatine and intervenes on the Sith lord's behalf, severing Windu's lightsaber arm; Palpatine then kills Windu with a blast of Force lightning. Desperate to save his wife, Anakin pledges himself to the Sith as Palpatine's apprentice, Darth Vader. Palpatine sends Vader to kill everyone inside the Jedi Temple, and then to assassinate the Separatist leaders on Mustafar. Padmé meets him there and pleads with him to flee Palpatine's grasp with her. He refuses, saying that his powers are growing enough so that he can overthrow Palpatine and rule the galaxy with her offering her to fufill her idealistic visions of a better galaxy. When Obi-Wan emerges from Padmé's ship, Vader accuses her of conspiring against him and uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness. Vader then engages Obi-Wan in a lightsaber duel, which ends when Obi-Wan severs Vader's legs and remaining organic arm in mid-air. Vader then slides too close to a lava flow and catches fire, sustaining life-threatening third-degree burns. Obi-Wan picks up Vader's lightsaber and leaves him to die. Moments later, Palpatine rescues Vader and reconstructs his apprentice's ruined body with the cybernetic limbs and black armor first seen in A New Hope. When Vader regains consciousness, Palpatine tells him Padmé died as a result of Vader's anger. The news of her death breaks what remains of Vader's good spirit, and he screams in torment. He is last seen alongside Palpatine and a young Grand Moff Tarkin viewing the construction of the first Death Star setting up Episode IV: A New Hope. 23 years later, in Return of the Jedi, ''Anakin redeems himself by killing Palpatine who was really the true traitor and enemy of the Galactic Republic that Mace Windu warned him, refusing to watch Luke, his only son die. However, Palpatine's lightning shorts out Anakin's life-support system, mortally wounding him. He dies in Luke's arms, after looking at his son "with his own eyes." Later, he appears to Luke as a spirit, along with Yoda and Obi-Wan. Trivia *even though anakin was not a disney creation, it can be said that he was the first disney main character to die on screen and maybe even the saddest. Portrayals Sebastian Shaw appeared in the final scenes of Return of the Jedi when he was unmasked by Luke and died in his arms. He later appeared as the ghost of Anakin along with Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi, this scene was later edited so the Hayden Christensen Anakin appeared as his ghost. Jake Lloyd was chosen from over 3,000 prospective child actors to play Anakin in The Phantom Menace. Casting director Robin Gurland initially thought Lloyd was too young to play the role; however, upon another meeting several years later, Gurland believed Lloyd was an appropriate choice for the part. Hayden Christensen played the older Anakin in Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith; he also donned Darth Vader's armor for the final scenes of the latter film. Mat Lucas voiced Anakin for the 2003 Clone Wars animated TV series and in various Star Wars video games, while Matt Lanter voiced the character in the CGI The Clone Wars film and subsequent 2008 The Clone Wars animated TV series. For the 2004 Special Edition DVD release of ''Return of the Jedi, Hayden Christensen reprised his role as Anakin, with the look and appearance he had in Revenge of the Sith, by replacing Sebastian Shaw as Anakin's spirit in the final scene of the film during the celebration of the fall of the Empire. Attractions Anakin appears as a meetable character at Disney's Hollywood Studios during Star Wars Weekends at the Walt Disney World Resort. Gallery External links *Anakin Skywalker on Wookieepedia Category:Star Wars characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Cyborgs Category:Anti-heroes Category:Lovers Category:Pilots Category:Magic Users Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Mechanics Category:Protagonists Category:Iconic characters Category:Murderers Category:Deceased characters Category:Traitors Category:Reformed characters Category:Jedi Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Galactic Empire Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Parents Category:Ghosts Category:Animated characters Category:Sith Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Warriors Category:Orphans Category:Villains Category:Grandparents